Molefonken
by Rinkinkirs
Summary: Supernatural/Trolljegeren crossover. Bobby trekker capsen ned over øynene idet mannen går forbi.
1. Chapter 1

The plot bunny was spawned the first time I saw the movie, but I blame scandafandom for making me go through with it.

I SPN kan Bobby lese Japansk fra Edo-perioden, så det er ikke usannsynlig at han har lært seg andre språk. (Alle ringer ham for info = han kan finne informasjon på tvers av språkgrenser.) Min teori er at han reiste rundt i verdenen etter at familien hans døde og tilegnet seg kunnskap (og et nettverk av kontakter) om myter, legender og overtro rundtom i verden, mellom annet Skandinavia, hvor han møter Hans mens han er på jakt etter en ekspert på feltet. (Tadaa, fanfiklogikk!)

* * *

><p><strong>Molefonken - del 1<strong>

Mannen skiller seg ut fra mengden. Det er noe i måten han går på som formelig skriker fare, og selv om de fleste ikke ville registrert dette, vet Bobby bedre. Han har reist langt for å finne denne mannen.

Bobby trekker capsen ned over øynene idet mannen går forbi.

Han står i et hjørne av kiosken ved siden av en søppelbøtte. Laminatgulvet er skittent og klistrer seg til skoene hver gang han skifter stilling. De har andre varer enn hjemme, men følelsen er det samme overalt, en samlingsplass for det temporære, det reisende, der tid og sted smelter sammen til noe grått og ubetydelig. Været utenfor er ikke stort bedre; regntunge skyer henger konstant i luften. Refleksjonen av Bobby i vinduet ser trøtt ut mot halvmørket.

En skygge faller over Bobbys sko.

"Hvorfor følger du etter meg?" spør mannen. Han har en pølse i brød i den ene hånden, kaffe i den andre.

Bobby svarer ikke.

"Du, med capsen og avisen. Hvorfor følger du etter meg?"

Bobby ser opp. Mannen står foran ham og stirrer med et misbilligende ansiktsuttrykk, tydelig selv med det flokete skjegget. Det er noe vilt over ham, noe usivilisert, som han ikke helt kan sette fingeren på, men han vet uten tvil at han har funnet personen han har lett etter.

"Du heter Hans," sier Bobby.

"Ja. Jeg heter Hans," sier mannen. "Hvordan vet du det?"

"Jeg har hørt... gjetord?" Bobbys norsk er fremdeles ustø, med en tykk amerikansk aksent. Han har alltid lært språk raskt, men hadde bare noen uker å forberede seg på.

"Jaså," sier Hans. "Du har hørt gjetord, ja."

Bobby har på følelsen at han blir gjort narr av. Han vet ikke hvorfor.

"Du er en jeger," sier Bobby.

"Jeg er en vaktmester," sier Hans. "Kanskje til og med en ombudsmann."

Bobby stirrer på Hans og kjenner frustrasjonen bruse i årene. Hans stirrer innbitt tilbake.

"Finnes det noe sted vi kan snakke fortrolig?"

Hans rynker på nesen. "Hvorfor skulle jeg ville snakke med deg?"

"Troll," sier Bobby dempet.

Hans ser på ham som forsteinet. "Jeg vet ikke noe om noe troll," sier han.

"Jeg vet hvem du er."

"Du vet ingenting," sier Hans, og snur seg for å gå. Bobby griper armen hans.

"Der ser du problemet," sier Bobby.

Hans må se noe i Bobbys ansikt, for han stopper, puster dypt inn. "Bilen min," sier han.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jeg har en bil."

"Nei," sier Hans igjen. "Bilen din er ikke utstyrt til dette."

Bobby er utstyrt til mye. "Har du sett bagasjerommet mitt?"

"Jeg trenger ikke se bagasjerommet ditt," sier Hans. "Bilen din er en svekling."

Bobby henter sekken sin uten videre protester, men tar med seg ulike typer våpen og ammunisjon. Han har ikke den fjerneste anelse over hva som tar knekken på troll, og han vil heller være forberedt på alt. Hans ser på utvalget med skepsis.

"Føre var?" Hans ser ikke ut til å forvente noe svar, ettersom han snur seg og går tilbake til sin egen bil. "Bedre enn ingenting."

De snakker ikke mye mens Hans kjører oppover, men Bobby forteller om noe av det han har møtt på reisene sine, og Hans stiller ett og annet spørsmål. Det tar ikke lang tid før Bobby finner ut at Hans har støtte fra staten, og han er ikke overrasket; med en bil som dette må han bli stoppet i kjøretøyskontroller stadig vekk.

"Jeg har for mye å gjøre til å unngå politiet," sier Hans. "Det er ikke så mange av dem i denne delen av landet uansett."

Bobby har ikke sett en politibil på flere dager, så det kan være noe i det. "Er vi fremme snart?"

"Nei."

"Hvor langt er det?"

"Langt om lenge og lengre enn langt."

Bobby vet ikke om Hans spøker eller ikke.

Bobby sukker tungt og stirrer ut av det skitne bilvinduet. Ute blir det mørkere og mørkere.

De kjører opp i fjellene, og mens det ikke var snø nede ved sjøen, ligger den tykt her oppe. Nå på vinteren tar det lang tid mellom hver gang de ser andre biler. Langs veien ser han merkelige steinstabler overalt, dekket av snø. De ser ikke naturlige ut.

Fra tid til annen stopper de langs veikanten, tar på seg truger og går et lite stykke fra veien. Hans tar opp en plastbit med svarte streker på og holder den opp mot landskapet. "Steinene har ikke flyttet på seg," sier Hans.

Bobby sender ham et spørrende blikk. Hans tar ikke hintet. "Er det viktig?" spør Bobby.

"Tegn på troll," sier Hans.

De kjører videre.

"Steinstablene," sier Bobby plutselig. "Hva er de et tegn på?"

"Turister," sier Hans, og rynker på nesen. "De har en merkelig trang til å markere seg."

Bobby synker ned i setet og trekker capsen over øynene.

"Der," sier Hans etter en liten halvtime, og peker opp mot venstre. "Oppi fjellsiden der. Der er det et trollhi."

"Hvordan vet du det?"

"Fant det for noen år siden. Det er tomt nå. Måtte avlive trollet etter at det veltet en turistbuss."

"Så du dreper troll."

"Man dreper ikke uskyldige troll," sier Hans strengt. "De kan ikke hjelpe for at idioter vandrer inn i revirene deres."

"Men når vet du at du må... avlive et troll?"

"Når det skjer noe utenom det vanlige," sier Hans. "Mest troll som går utenfor revirene når de får teften av kristenmanns blod."

"Kirstenmanns..."

"Kristent blod."

"Ah."

"De fleste kristne tror ikke på troll," sier Hans. "Du er vel ikke kristen?"

Bobby snur hodet og ser ut av vinduet. "Nei," sier han. "Jeg er ikke en kristen."

Det hadde vært løgn for noen år siden, men nå har Bobby har sett og gjort for mye til å tenke særlig på det.

Hans kjører inn på en mindre vei - Bobby så ikke at det var en vei før Hans svingte inn, og det eneste som markerer den er tynne trestolper som stikker opp av snøen på hver side - og de stopper ved en liten hytte.

Hans skrur på lyset. "Det er sent," sier han. "Vi må gå et godt stykke om du skal se troll. Sov mens du kan."

Hytten er sparsommelig møblert, men har to små rom og et knøttlite bad. Det første rommet er stue og kjøkken, i den grad man kan kalle det noen av delene, mens det andre har to smale senger. Bobby setter fra seg sekken før han legger seg ned. Han har bare tenkt til å vente til Hans er ferdig på badet, men sovner før han vet ordet av det.


End file.
